The Marauders : Bolus de Destinium
by Solstice Lupin-Black
Summary: Sirius brings home a beautiful piece of jewelry for Remus, a wish is made and granted
1. Bolus de Destinim - The Birth

Bolus de Destinium  
  
Prologue – The Birth  
  
The Bolus de Destinium, otherwise known as the Amulet of Destiny, the deadly power incased in mortal metal and stone. If Voldermont had the stone he would have been unbeatable, yet no one knows where the amulet is hidden. Deep beneath the bowels of the earth, or perhaps hiding in some trinket shop the grand power is in hiding until the right person comes along.  
  
The powers locked inside the stone are tremendous in growth and strength. A wish can come true, you can change your destiny, and possibly a lot more. Most times though there is a price for using the amulet, though each time the payment from its wearer's change. Never, would the amulet ask for your life, unless it is needed for it to survive until the next chosen one is found.  
  
The last known entry of the Bolus de Destinium was back near the turn of the century, when a young girl on the titanic used the deadly stone to protect her younger siblings but not herself. She died out in sea where no one could possibly ever find the amulet again, the wizarding world thought it was safe to live on but alas they were wrong.  
  
"Remy, I'm home!" Sirius called as he walked into his home. His home! Sirius just couldn't believe his luck during these last few years, he was found not guilty and the ministry feeling like total asses gave him a big nice compensation. Which of course was used to buy this lovely little house that Moony and him live in now, well not all the money, gods know they could probably live off the compensation for the rest of their lives and still have his inheritance left around. Smiling the Marauder pauses for a moment, waiting to hear his mate's reply to his entrance. Only to hear shuffling from the next room he smirked and put his cloak on a peg heading to the room dubbed to be Remus' new study.  
  
Smiling he leaned back on door jam and watched his best friend, his lover, unpack books upon books from his boxes. Another thing he couldn't believe he was lucky for, being able to have his Moony back after all these years. His loveable book-loving werewolf, was where he always belonged with him.  
  
Feeling eyes upon him Remus stops with his unpacking of his precious books, slowly looking over his shoulders letting his eyes touch Sirius. Smiling he puts his books down and walks to Sirius' side. "I didn't hear you come in," he murmured, giving his love a gentle kiss on his cheek.  
  
Smiling Sirius slips an arm around Remus, placing a kiss on his cheeks. "You were with your books, it's alright," he teased softly. Blushing some the younger man presses his face to Sirius' throat. Nuzzling Remus softly Sirius strokes his hair back softly. "I got you a gift on my way home," he whispered out.  
  
Peeking up at Sirius, Remus' hazel yellow eyes twinkle a bit. "Is it more chocolate?" he asked hopefully.  
  
Laughing some, Sirius shook his head for now and reached into the pocket of his robes. "This caught my attention in a store window and I thought it would look beautiful for you," Sirius said. Opening the necklace box in his hands, Remus' eyes greeted the sight of a beautiful opal like stone encased on a silver gold backing. The opal giving off a red gleam in the light of the room, backed by so many other colors from rainbows everywhere, the chain is clasp by two half-heart shapes that connect to one in the center.  
  
"Padfoot this is beautiful," he breathed out softly.  
  
"The man at the store said it was a wishing stone," Sirius murmured, slowly moving the necklace from the box and gently placing it around his love's throat. "I know it sounds foolish, but I looked at it and immediately thought how perfect it would look on you."  
  
Smiling softly, Remus kisses Sirius and hugs him tightly. "Thank you love, I even know what I want to wish for," he said. "I'm going to wish for a perfect examination so we can adopt children," the werewolf stated. Without the lover's knowing the stone resting over Remus' heart gave a faint glow, to dull to be notice by even Remy's trained werewolf eyes.  
  
"That's a perfect wish," Sirius kissed the other man's forehead. "You continue unpacking your books, I'm going to go get us a drink." With that the Marauder moved from his love's embrace back into the archway that leads into the kitchen, allowing Remus Lupin to finish putting his books away for a few more minutes. Moving down to kneel by his books again something caught his attention, like a snow flake on a dark blue sea a small scrap of paper. Picking it up slowly, he blinked as he saw writing on it looking at it closer he says the words out.  
  
"Children created by love, yet they can not be born," he whispers out. Suddenly at those words, there is a bright glow that first starts to glow on the werewolf. "What's happening?" he near shouted out.  
  
Hearing his love cry out, Sirius leaves the drinks in the kitchen. "Remus?" Sirius asked. As the other Marauder entered the room the glow started to spread to him. "Merlin's beard!" Sirius cursed out. Making his way to Remus' side he wrapped his arms securely around his small lover.  
  
The glow kept around the two of them, getting brighter so they couldn't see anything except themselves. Changing colors rapidly like a streaking comet rainbow, wrapping around the two of them. This kept going for only a few moments but to Remus and Sirius it probably seems like forever, slowly the colorful light faded away. Leaving the two men alone, facing the darken colors of Remus' study. Blinking slowly Sirius looked around the room, making sure everything was in its proper place. "Everything is in its place," he said finally, breathing out a sigh of relief.  
  
"No Paddy, it's not," Remus whispered out. Looking over Remus' shoulders, Sirius glanced down at their feet since that was the spot holding his love's attention. He almost passed out from the sight that greeted him, two bundled blankets laid on the floor. One a bright sunshine yellow, the other a baby sky blue. Slowly and carefully Remus picked up the yellow bundle and peered inside. Almost immediately a smile broke out on his face, and a tear slowly tract down from his eye. Looking up at Sirius he gave a bright smile and holds the bundle closer to him. "Her name is Solstice Lillian," he whispered out.  
  
Blinking Sirius slowly sank to his knees and peered into the bundle in his love's arms. There was a piece of paper pinned to the top near the opening, a birth certificate of some sort. Name, Solstice Lillian Lupin- Black, Birthday October 18th 2001 that's this year. Shaking his head some he moved and picked up the blue bundle looking into the face of a black haired baby boy. Dark blue eyes focusing on Sirius' face with a baby smile. Like Solstice there was also a paper pinned near the top of his blanket. "James Albus Lupin-Black," Sirius said with a smile. Looking at Remus he smiles brightly, "Looks like your wish stone worked wonders love," he said.  
  
  
  
End of June, 2006  
  
"Daddy's home!" An excited squeal is heard from the front door as it is flung open. Looking up from his little bit of painting, Sirius can help but smile as he heard Solstice go running out the front door. Putting his paintbrush down he stood up and stretched walking to the front door. Sure enough Remus' and his four-year-old daughter was caught up in Remy's arms hugging her father close to death. As much as it was a strain for the two of them, Sirius insisted that Remus took the job that Dumbledore offered the other man in September. Remus was such a good teacher and the students seem to love having him as the Defense Professor. It was hard on the two of them being apart so much but it was harder on Solstice who was so close to her Daddy.  
  
Walking off the front porch Sirius slips an arm around Remus' waist and kissed his love's cheek. "Welcome home," he whispered.  
  
Smiling brightly, Remus returned the kiss and looked around the front lawn. "Where is James?" he asked, shifting Solstice in his arms a bit.  
  
"Out with Harry and Adonis," Sirius replied. "I let Harry take him, those two will give him a good enough distraction I think."  
  
Frowning softly Remus moved to sit on the front stoop still watching Sirius. "So it did happen than?" he questioned softly.  
  
Nodding Sirius looked over the front yard as he joined his lover on the front porch. "Yep, Ginny filed for a divorce last week," Sirius answered. Shaking his head he looked at Remus. "It's going to be a clean divorce, she doesn't want anything from Harry…"  
  
"Not even Adonis!" Remus exclaimed a little shocked.  
  
"Well I think she would love custody of their son, but Adonis needs his father. Besides I think she'll be happy with Rowan," Sirius finished.  
  
Nodding a bit Remus tightened his hold on his precious daughter, still quite in shock about what happen almost 5 years ago. Having the twins, knowing very well that the Ministry won't take them away, Dumbledore wouldn't allow it and neither would Sirius. But just imagining what Harry and Ginny must be going through right now, knowing either way their children 5 year old Adonis and 4 year old Rowan would probably not be together soon. Yet there was one thing eating at his brain.  
  
"It involves Severus doesn't it?"  
  
Blinking a bit, Sirius looked at his husband and nodded. "Yes it does, it seems Harry had a slight "fling" with the Potions Master but it doesn't seem to be ending."  
  
Smirking a bit Remus stroked Solstice's dark beige hair back a bit. "I think we were a bad influence for him," Remus joked.  
  
Shaking his head, Sirius let out a small snicker and kissed Remus' lips. "You have a warped sense of humor love, but I'm glad you're home," he whispered out.  
  
Finally the little girl in her daddy's lap spoke up, her small voice breaking up the Harry and Snape joke. "Papa made you a present."  
  
Looking down at his daughter Remus looked at Sirius and smiled. "Another present?" Remus mused.  
  
Giving Solstice a mock glare Sirius softly ruffled her soft hair and stood up. "Well not just a present for you but for the family," Sirius stated. Walking into the house he came back a few moments later, a piece of circular, smoothed wood in his hands. Moving to stand in front of Remus he turned the wood so he could see what was on the wood. It was a black background with silver diamond shapes, followed by a full moon. Towards the bottom of the sign there is a small hill with two grown wolves it seems life and two little wolf pups, across the sign in a golden paint are the words Wolven Hill.  
  
Smiling brightly Remus looked up at Sirius. "Thank you love, it's perfect," he said. "It's perfect for this family."  
  
"Yes," Solstice said softly, nodding her head. Beaming Sirius looked around and moved to hang the sign on the porch so all visitors knew where they were. Where the wolf can roam free under the watchful eye of his mate and two pups.  
  
The end…? Only for now 


	2. Bolus de Destinium - Introducing the kid...

Chapter 1  
  
(Present Time)  
  
It was quite the normal morning for the Lupin-Black family, the small family sitting in their kitchen. When the mail owls arrived during the meal, it caused quite a slight problem for the Wolven Hill household.  
  
James Lupin-Black looks at Remus, "Awww, dad do we have to go to school? I like being a Muggle," the boy pouts. Across the table Solstice's eyes widen and the young witch looks like she is about to pass out.  
  
"Jamie you're an idiot!" she cries out.  
  
Softly tapping his young daughter's head softly, Sirius Black sighed and looked down at his son. The young boy sat at his spot at the table, and pouting away.  
  
"Solstice that wasn't nice," Remus spoke softly, "and James you are not and you never have been a Muggle. The Academy was a wizardry school for younger children, not old enough to attend Hogwarts."  
  
Solstice stuck her tongue out at her older brother and goes back to munching on her toast. Sighing Remus stared at his young daughter. "Solstice what did I tell you about doing that?" he asked.  
  
"Doing what?" the girl cheerfully asked. Looking up at her father's Solstice gave them a bright enough smile, her hazel eyes twinkling a bit.  
  
"Provoking your brother," Remus stated.  
  
"I have a brother?" she asks. "I always thought I had a sister."  
  
Snorting a bit of his laughter back, Sirius tried to give his daughter a stern look but being the joker he is he couldn't. Shaking his head, Sirius picked her coffee back up and looked at Remus. "She's yours."  
  
"Oh thank you very much!" Remus said with a smirk. "Leave me to discipline the little demons…."  
  
"Hey!" James glares at Remus. "I resent that Dad," the raven haired boy crossed his arms and pouts a bit. Solstice looks at her brother, her yellow eyes twinkling a bit.  
  
"Really now?" She says. "I always thought you resembled that."  
  
Growling a bit, the other child glared at his twin as Solstice giggled and ducked from Sirius' mock swat. "Moony what did we do to get twins who are trying to out do each other on everything?" the older Marauder asked, standing up from the table.  
  
"I think it was from all those dung bombs Prongs and you let loose on the Slytherins. Or it could of been the time you turned Severus' hair bright green," Remus replied. Picking up Solstice's plate he stand and walks over to the sink, shaking his head a bit. "And it's not that they out do each other just James sets himself up for those insults quite well," he added. Looking back at the table he smiles a bit at their two kids.  
  
"It's kind of nice though, knowing that at least our pranks will live on," Sirius murmured. Smiling a bit Remus nods and leans against the counter. "So it won't kill anyone if the pranks are mostly pulled on those two, at least Slytherins won't be planning their deaths."  
  
"They wouldn't dare anyway!" Solstice stated, settling her bright eyes on her parents. "Damien and Thyra wouldn't allow it." Snickering a bit James eyes his sister and sticks out his tongue.  
  
"Admitting that your bests friends want to get into Slytherin doesn't leave much hope for you!"  
  
Glaring at him, Solstice lets out a small hissing noise. "Uh oh," Sirius murmured. Clearing his throat he walked to the table and swung Solstice up from the table. "Come on you two, Harry and company will be here soon. Go wash up," Sirius said.  
  
"Is Thyra with them?" Solstice asked, squirming in her father's arms to get comfortable.  
  
"No pet, she's not back in England until Saturday," Remus said. Watching James he points to the stairs. "Come on James you two." Turning his back to the scene in the kitchen, as he starts to wash the dishes, giving Sirius and James the perfect opportunities to stick their tongue out at him. "I can see that Paddy," Remus stated. Paling a bit Sirius dropped Solstice lightly on the stairs and goes to help with the dishes leaving the twins to run upstairs.  
  
Rushing up the stairs ahead of his sister, James went streaking into his room closing the door partially behind him. Sighing Solstice goes walking into the bathroom and turns the faucets on.  
  
"Look a little blue," her reflection states. Looking at herself, her mirror image flips her light chocolate hair over her shoulders. "Something wrong?"  
  
Shaking her head, Solstice starts to splash some water on her face. "Just miss Thyra and Damien," she replied. Picking up her face cloth the young witch starts to scrub her face with it. "Harry's coming over and that only means one thing."  
  
Twisting her face into one of a grimace, her reflection shudders. "Adonis."  
  
"Exactly!" Solstice replies. Grabbing her toothbrush she starts to work on her teeth. "I swear, I must be the only girl from school who didn't think he was a hottie," Solstice muttered out around her toothbrush  
  
"What was that?" Her reflection asks.  
  
Spitting the gunk in her mouth into the sink, she looked up at the mirror. "I said I must be the only girl from school who didn't think he was a hottie."  
  
"What about Thyra?"  
  
"Thy doesn't count," Solstice reminded her reflection. "Since Mr. Snape seems to be having a relationship with Harry, Adonis and Thyra are immune to each other."  
  
"Oh yeah," the reflection said, pulling a brush through her hair. "I forgot about that point." Yawning a bit, the reflection looked around for something. "Is our hair up today?" it asks.  
  
"Yep, it's going to be a hot day again. Rather not have our hair irritating our necks," Solstice replied. Looking up at the mirror, she sees James' reflection enter the picture as her twin enters the bathroom.  
  
"Talking to yourself again?" James asks.  
  
"No you bloody bloke!" the mirror snapped. "She's talking to me."  
  
Sighing Solstice puts her toothbrush down and walks from the room, leaving James with his reflection. "What did I say?" the boy asks, grabbing his toothbrush.  
  
His reflection shrugs and looks at himself. "Beats me, I don't understand the other species." Nodding James continues with his brushing up, humming a song as he goes.  
  
Stepping into her room Solstice walks over to her closet and pulls out a soft cream sun dress, and steps out of her pj's quickly pulling the dress on. Walking over to her bed she picks up her book from her night table. 'Tales of the Souls,' supposedly a number one best seller of the summer, yet so far next to her friends and Father she was the only other person she knew that read it. "Oh well," she whispers, "people don't know good books when they see them."  
  
Walking from her room, she heads back towards the stairs stopping as James zooms by her on his way down the stairs. "James, don't run!" Sirius voice came clearly from the kitchen, as Solstice made her way down the stairs.  
  
Bouncing from the bottom step James zipped into the kitchen and looks at his Dads. "Relax, I won't break anything," he told them.  
  
"I remember hearing that right before you broke those tea cups last week," Remus said. Picking a kettle off the stove he poured the hot liquid into his tea cup.  
  
"Awww Dad," James started, walking over to the fridge and opening it. "Those two times were flukes, I swear on…. Ummmm, well I don't know on what but I swear."  
  
"You don't know nothing new there," A voice from the door drawled out. Laughing the hyper pre-teen spins around and stares at his best friend, leaving the door to the fridge wide open. Shaking his head Remus points his wand at the door, watching it shut carefully.  
  
Making her way to the table she took the chair beside Remus and watched as the boys went running outside and Harry came in. Looking around Solstice watched as her father bit his lip for a moment, probably from saying another insult about Severus.  
  
"Uncle Harry, where is Severus?" Solstice asked Harry, opening her book.  
  
"Sev," Harry stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "He had to go pick up Thyra," he finished.  
  
Remus looked up at his godson and blinked slowly. "What happened?" Remus asked. Knowing in his mind that this is probably something that Solstice shouldn't be hearing, but knowing she will find out herself in the end anyway.  
  
"Thyra called my cellphone from a muggle neighbors house. I still couldn't believe it she was crying and everything, at first she wasn't much sense," Harry stops for a moment and shakes his head, "Tyrants they are, I know they hate Severus but it's another thing to make your own daughter pay for that hatred…"  
  
"Harry just tell us what happened," Sirius stated.  
  
Solstice looked down at her lap for a moment, the young girl's eyes fogged a bit as she fought back a wave of tears. "Thyra was raped, wasn't she?" she whispered out.  
  
Eyes widening Harry looked down at his young god daughter, shock was written over his face and slowly he nodded. "Yes Solstice, Kenneth raped Thyra in a drunken rage or that's what the neighbors told Severus."  
  
Remus turned quickly in his chair and wrapped his arms around his young daughter, allowing the child to press her face into his throat. Stroking her hair back, Remus shook his head and murmured something to Solstice. Nodding slowly the girl slid from her Daddy's arms, leaving the kitchen, her foot steps being heard as she went up the stairs.  
  
"What's going to happen?" Sirius asked, a little appalled from what he just heard.  
  
"Severus is suing them for full custody of Thyra, she'll only be allowed to see Cynthia on weekends and from Hogwarts or Severus' side," Harry replied. "There is nothing much more that we can do, of course get her help if she needs it but next to that it's up to her to let us know what she needs."  
  
Nodding Remus looked at Sirius. "Solstice will probably want to spend all her free time with her before school starts, better write Draco and tell Damien Harry," he said.  
  
Nodding a bit Harry leans his head back on the wall. "I think they already know, Lucius was talking to Sev when the call came in last night. I'm sure by now Damien knows and is probably thinking on the same lines as Sol," Harry answered. Shaking his head he moves to a chair and sits down. "I know his divorce was harder than Ginny's and mine, but I never thought Cynthia would allow that to happen."  
  
"Cynthia has more mental problems that a bloody Death Eater!" Sirius growled out. "By Merlin's beard she makes Peter seem sane, talking to herself like that acting like she's fortune teller. She's worse that Trewlaney."  
  
"Siri, calm down," Remus whispered. "The boys will hear you and Solstice doesn't need to hear this right now."  
  
Freezing a bit, Sirius looked at Remus. "Her nightmare last night?" he asked. The only reply he got from Remy was the quick nod of his head and a look that made Sirius curse. Shaking his head Sirius stared out into the garden where the boys had their heads stuck together, probably planning a new prank.  
  
Harry gives a small smile and looks at his god father. "It could be worse," he murmured.  
  
"Oh how?" Sirius asked, a little sarcasm in his voice.  
  
The green eye hero looked at Sirius and gives a smirk. "Voldie could be back," he replied. Rolling his eyes Remus shakes his head, while Sirius gave a short snicker.  
  
"Got me there Harry, got me there."  
  
Remus watched his mate and godson talk, his hand going to the wishing stone he still wore around his neck. The same stone that 10 years ago brought them the joy of the twins into Sirius' and his life. Still in perfect condition and giving off its opal glow, the stone never once left his throat. Though for a weird reason Remus was getting a distinct feeling now that he should get rid of the stone, though for what reason he never knew but he never heeded the warning.  
  
That evening, the house was filled with laughter from the kitchen as the parents minus Severus were sharing lame jokes and praising the boys for their prank. Even if it did back fire in their faces, Remus is a hard person to pull a prank on. Solstice came walking down into the kitchen a letter in her hand. "James you got mail," she called. Quickly her twin brother leapt up and pounced the letter, Solstice having enough sense to drop it as he turned around.  
  
Reading it quickly James looks at his fathers. "Dad can Jess spend the night with Adonis and me?" he asked.  
  
"Adonis and I, James," Remus spoke out earning a raspberry from his son.  
  
Looking at Remus, Sirius shrugged and leaned back in his chair. "I see no problem with it as long as you three don't try play on Solstice and her friends," Sirius stated. Nodding Remus looked at his son.  
  
James made a face and looked at his sister. "Damien is coming?" he whined.  
  
"Of course," Solstice replied walking out of the kitchen, "and if you three bother us you're sorely going to regret it."  
  
Making another face James runs into the living room, with Adonis on his heels. A quick letter to their friend Jessie was in order, the only female the boys possibly put up with well next to Cynthia Weasley but that is a whole other story.  
  
"To bad Chris and Cynthia can't come," Adonis stated.  
  
Nodding James writes down the note to get Jess over here and sends his dad's off down the street. "But they're not back from France until tomorrow or the day after," James pointed out. "Besides with them here we would surely do something that my fathers would kill us for."  
  
Smiling Adonis nodded and looked up at the stairs where Solstice was probably sitting waiting for either Snape and Thyra to arrive or Damien. "I know," he started, "that would be the whole entire bloody point."  
  
Rolling his eyes, James heads back to the kitchen and looks at Adonis. "Yeah but I don't want to know what Solstice and those two can learn from watching the adults all the time. For all we know by now all three of them can cast the Unforgivable Curses," James said. Adonis shrugged his shoulders and followed behind James.  
  
"But I think it still would be worth it."  
  
"Well I don't."  
  
"Well than, maybe Jessie will she at least likes to play pranks."  
  
"Not on those three."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Solstice listened as the voices got quieter as the two Marauders walked into the kitchen again. Flicking her braid back over her shoulder, she moved to sit on the stairs again. Her soft misty sunshine eyes watching the door waiting for any sign of a car or broom. Deciding that she rather not be inside though, the young girl slid from her spot on the steps and walked outside.  
  
The Lupin-Black's lived in a good enough part of a wizarding community. Nothing as big as Malfoy and Snape Manor but it was a nice place, lots of wizard families lived around them and not much Muggles. In all her life Solstice had only seen one Muggle family in Phoenix Crescent and that was because the wife was a Muggle-born who fell in love with a shoes salesmen. Don't get her wrong Solstice isn't racist with Muggles or anything but just hearing enough stories of the Dursley's was enough to turn any witch or wizard against them. They didn't understand magic and probably never would.  
  
Walking over to her swing Solstice sat down and stared down either part of the street with each arc she made. The soft green leaves of the tree, twitched a bit as there was a swooshing sound, looking up Solstice could see a broom descending into the backyard. Forgetting about her Damien patrol, the young Black jumped off the swing and tailed it to the back garden and to her best friend.  
  
"Thyra!" She screamed and threw herself into the other girl's arms. Smiling softly she pecks her friend's cheek and holds her tightly.  
  
"Hi Solstice," Thyra whispered softly. Returning the hug just as tight the raven haired girl settled her dark sapphire eyes on James. "Have a staring problem Black?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah I bloody swear you and my sister are lesbos!" he replied.  
  
Solstice's head shot up and she glared at her brother. "Go to bloody hell James, what did Daddy tell you?"  
  
"She started it!"  
  
"You were staring at me!" Thyra snapped.  
  
"Thyra, James, Solstice, enough is enough," Snape said. "Why don't you girls go wait for Damien in the front," he said softly. Looking at his daughter with a sad expression, the potion master shooed the girls from the back garden back into the front.  
  
James blinks a bit and looks at Adonis. "Must have been bad what happened to her, usually he lets out go at it."  
  
"They haven't told me what's wrong yet," Adonis replied. "But with the way everyone else is acting, I'm thinking it's something pretty bad."  
  
As the evening progressed it was pretty quiet for most the part. Thyra, Damien and Solstice spent all the time in Solstice's room. The three of them talking about what school house they want to get in and if they're going to try out for Quidditch.  
  
"I think Damien and you should have a go," Thyra stated. Sitting on her perch on her best friend's bed the young Snape sat brushing out her shoulder length raven hair. "Damien is good at chasing things and you have a good throwing arm Solstice."  
  
Shrugging the light chocolate haired girl, shook her head. "I'm not going to school to play a sport, I'm going there to learn. Besides James and Adonis are trying out, let them get all the glory I don't care."  
  
"I'll have a go," Damien put in, his silver eyes lighting up. "Might be fun to kick in those Weasley's butts in with something other than school work."  
  
Laughing a bit, Solstice fell backwards onto her carpeted floor. Thyra rolled her eyes and put her brush down. "You're as bad as your father Malfoy," she pointed out.  
  
"Awww, thanks Thyra that means a lot it really does," Damien joked.  
  
Rolling her eyes again Thyra slid from the bed to join her other two friends on the floor. "I hope we all get Slytherin, it's going to be a real bloody pain if we get separated."  
  
"I know!" Solstice added. "We've always been together, since I can always remember," she looked at Damien.  
  
"I can see Thyra getting in, she's a Snape. Me, well of course I'm a Malfoy but Sol here well that's a pretty slim chance. Both her parents have been Gryffindors and their parents too," Damien pointed out.  
  
"Don't remind me!" the hazel eye girl stated. "I don't want to be stuck with Adonis and James all through Hogwarts and I don't want to be enemies with you two cause we're in rival houses."  
  
"Nothing will ever stop us from being friends Solstice," Thyra looked up at her two friends. "We'll always be there for each other, not even a bloody all hat can ever change that," she finished.  
  
"Thy's right!" Damien said. "Besides some of us need to keep a group of Marauder's in line, because I have a very good idea your dad isn't going to put his foot down with their pranks."  
  
"He might not, but my dad will," Thy pointed out.  
  
Smiling Solstice looked at her two friends and relaxed a bit. Knowing that her friends felt the same way she did was a real help, she had a good feeling in her heart that everything was going to be okay.  
  
"You said what to them?!?" Jessica Starshine demanded to her friend. The emerald eye girl was rolling around on the ground laughing so hard.  
  
"I told them I liked being a Muggle," James replied. Watching with laughter as Adonis and Jessie tried to keep a hold of themselves but it wasn't working. The two other kids could just stop laughing at James' points in life, never quite understanding his weird sense of humans.  
  
"You James are a few blocks short of a full castle," Jessie said, trying to sit up.  
  
"No…that's being to nice," Adonis stated. "He is a full bloody Marauder Jessie, he completely belongs in a bloody zoo!" the pre-teen howled with laughter. Falling backwards again, Jessie and Adonis were set in a new fit of giggles. Trying his best to keep a straight face and not join his friends on the ground, James soon found he was loosing a great battle to keep his face straight.  
  
"Now be serious you two we have serious business to discuss," James managed to get out without laughing.  
  
"Like what?" Adonis asked. Looking up at him, the young freckled face, Harry look alike was bright red from all his laughing.  
  
"What are we going to do at Hogwarts?" James asked.  
  
"That's easy. Pull pranks," Adonis answered.  
  
"Get detentions and join ranks with Peeves," Jessie added.  
  
"Play Quidditch," James reminded his two friends.  
  
"Damn it's going to be a fun seven years," Adonis said.  
  
"Bloody hell yeah!" Jess stated sitting up, for a change she actually looked serious. "Hogwarts doesn't know what is coming to them."  
  
"The Marauders, of course but we're going to be worse than our parents. We will pull the greatest pranks ever!"  
  
"To Hogwarts," Adonis cried out.  
  
"To Hogwarts!" Jessie and James echoed.  
  
Standing outside the door watching the three, Sirius Black smirked. With those three plus Ron's twins going to the school, Hogwarts didn't stand much of a chance to begin with. He felt sorry for the Professors, ever so sorry. 


	3. Bolus de Destinium - The Sorting

1 Bolus de Destinium  
  
Chapter 2 – The Sorting  
  
Well they made it to Hogwarts in one piece, though it was pretty close that thanks to James and company the might loose another driver. The lot of them, set off a series of dung bombs all through the Slytherin cars, unfortunately for Solstice she was in one of those cars when the bombs went off. Sending the young witch almost into a fit of rage to go knock some sense into the small sized brain that her brother and friends have. "It's not worth loosing House Points over," a fifth year Slytherin told her. "Leave the little freaks alone, the Professors will take care of it." Though that little pet talk didn't rival Solstice's notorious anger, after all she had a reputation for inheriting her father's werewolf temper. The mood for the first year girl was pretty sullen, even when James' boat flipped in the middle of the lake there wasn't much of a laugh there.  
  
Solstice remembered watching as the five jokers, James, Adonis, Jessie, Cynthia and Christopher Weasely climbed back into their boat. Adonis looked around at the faces and noticing not one snicker. "Bloody hard crowd to please aren't ya," he muttered getting a small snicker from Jessie as she wrung her hair out.  
  
"Hope yer al'ight," Hagrid called out.  
  
"Yeah Hagrid we're fine!" James called back as their boat continued on their way.  
  
From their boat, Thyra rolled her eyes at her stepbrother and friends, looking back to Solstice. "This is going to be a long seven years," she stated.  
  
Sighing, the young girl continued to watch her twin. "I believe you're right," she said.  
  
"Bloody idiots," Damien sneered. "Have no brains do they?" he asked.  
  
"No, I am starting to think they there is nothing in their heads that can ever equal a brain," Thyra replied, working a small laugh from Damien. "At least once we get to the castle and sorted we won't have to face these 'children' anymore."  
  
"Unless, one of us get sorted into the same house as they're in," Sol pointed out.  
  
"Well it won't happen to us. Remember Thyra and I are both from Slytherin descendants…" Damien said.  
  
"But I'm not! For all we know I'm stuck with them for seven long and deadly years. By the end of school I might of killed them all," Solstice interrupted.  
  
Sighing a bit Thyra leaned back against the boat ledge. "Now that Sol would be such a nice thing to look forward to for when we graduate."  
  
Laughing Damien shook his head and looked at Solstice. "Relax, that old hat will see that you are defiantly not Gryffindor material. Ravenclaw yes, Slytherin yes, Gryffindor," the young Malfoy shook his head. "You're not that good Solstice, you're not a Harry Potter wannabe like the likes of your brother and company. There is something else in you that isn't all good like," he said.  
  
"Oh, like what smart one?" Thyra asked sarcastically.  
  
"I don't know, Sol just seems kind of dark. Like an evil kind of dark, not the depression caused one."  
  
Shrugging a bit Solstice moved and stepped off the boat waiting for her friends to follow her. "I honestly don't care where I end up, just not with James and Adonis," she said and continued on up the stairs to the Great Hall.  
  
Like every year Professor McGognal was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for the first years to arrive. "As you all know," she started, "there was pranks pulled while on the train this morning. When these pranksters have been sorted there new houses will loose 5 points for each one of them so if two are you are sorted into Hufflepuff they will loose 10 points. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes Professor," came the echoing responses of James, Adonis and friends.  
  
"Good," she stated. "Now follow me the Sorting Ceremony is about to begin." With that the Transfiguration Professor led the first years into the Great Hall, already so many students were enchanted by the floating candles and of course the ceiling. Though Solstice wasn't amazed that much, Damien's room has the same charm on the ceiling and walls.  
  
Like every year, in the front of the hall by the teacher's table was the old wooden stool with the same old tattered hat on top of that. The Sorting Hat. Though like every year it burst into song.  
  
"As the centuries gone by,  
  
And as new generations have arrived.  
  
It's been up to I,  
  
To put you young ones,  
  
Where you belong!  
  
Maybe I'll put you in Gryffindor,  
  
Where the brave and golden hearts arise.  
  
Or maybe with Salzar's Slytherins,  
  
Where you might be your demise.  
  
1.1 Perhaps Hufflepuff is where  
  
Your gentleness and hard work ready to show.  
  
Now what about Ravenclaw,  
  
With your wits blaring to go.  
  
The Founders left me when they died,  
  
You see only I know,  
  
I get to decide  
  
Where you should be."  
  
The hall burst into a round of applause, as Professor McGognal looked at the first years. "When I call out your names you will come forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head and you will be sorted," McGognal said. Opening the scroll in front of her, she called out the first name, "Avery, Samantha!" A girl ran up to the stool and sat down, as the hat touched her head it seem to burst to life.  
  
"Ah, yes, yes. Another year another sorting…" Samantha paled a bit but still put forward a brave face. "HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called out. With a proud smile the girl ran down from the stool to the yellow banner table.  
  
"Bassion, Louie!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
One by one the students were called out, slowly the lines around them starting to thin out. Solstice was slowly beginning to feel nervous, where was that hat going to put her.  
  
"Malfoy, Damien!"  
  
With a shove from Thyra and Solstice the young Draco mirrored image stepped over to the sorting hat. The Hat took only a few seconds before calling out, honestly even before he touched Damien's head. "SLYTHERIN!" With an excited cheer the Malfoy shot his two best friends a smile and made his way to Slytherin table.  
  
"Potter, Adonis!"  
  
The young prankster paled but took a deep breath before leaving his circle of friends and putting the old cap on. Almost immediately came his response.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" At this point stole a look at her father, watching as he clapped with so much pride showing as Harry's son ran to the Gryffindor table. Grimacing a bit she looked at Thyra.  
  
"I don't want to go there," she whispered.  
  
Nodding a bit Thyra squeezed her hand tightly. "It'll be alright, Sol. Remember Damien and I won't abandon you," she whispered back. Taking a deep breath the young girl continued to watch the Sorting Ceremony.  
  
"Black, James!" McGognal called out. Stiffening a bit Solstice watched as James made his way across the short span between himself and the hat.  
  
James smiled and sat on the stool, knowing very well that his father was watching him closely, as was Solstice where she stood with Thyra. As McGognal placed the old tattered piece of material on his head.  
  
"Ah, I've been waiting for another Black for a very long time. Now lets see what do we have here…ah, yes. Another prankster, good, good, someone has to keep the Marauder's pride going. Oh whats this…even better…but you're not her. I know the best place for a new Marauder in GRYFFINDOR" the hat said.  
  
Leaping off the stool, James tossed his fist into the air being applauding by his friends, Remus of course, and his new housemates. Yet something the hat said stuck to his mind, 'but you're not her,' did the hat mean Solstice? Looking over his shoulder at his younger sister, standing close with her best friend. James shook his head, Solstice was Solstice nothing special.  
  
Leaning closer to her Thyra asked a question, "I thought your last names were Lupin-Black?"  
  
Shrugging a bit. "I thought they were, maybe they decided to name us differently at school. I honestly don't know," she replied.  
  
"Snape, Thyra!" McGognal called out. Taking a deep breath Thyra gave Solstice a quick hug before walking over to the hat. Giving her father a look before she sat down and allowed McGognal to place the Sorting Hat on her head. The whole time her eyes wouldn't leave Solstice's, as the hat talked to the young Snape.  
  
"SLYTHERIN!" The hat belted out, and Thyra just slouched a bit in relief. Jumping up at the table Damien cheered as hard as he can, as his other friend made her way over to them.  
  
"Starshine, Jessica!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Trump, Candance!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
  
"Weasley, Christopher!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Weasley, Cynthia!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
As the rest of the crowd started to dwindle down, Solstice was a little scared that they forgot about her or she was never in the book. Finally as she was the last one standing there.  
  
"Lupin, Solstice!" McGognal called.  
  
Stepping up to the stool, Solstice sat down knowing very well being the last one to be sorted everyone was watching her. As the head was placed on top of her head the young girl just allowed it to do its job.  
  
"Ah, I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Since the 1910's I have been."  
  
'I'm afraid I don't quite understand,' thought Solstice.  
  
"Of course not child! Now where to put you, like so many students you can probably do well everywhere. But wait a second, ah yes, I see now. Yes, yes, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw won't do, just won't do in this case. That leaves Gryffindor and Slytherin, but whats this another clue! Ah, I see, see it so well now. I have the perfect place for you…SLYTHERIN!" The hat bellowed.  
  
Solstice's eyes widen much in shock as the hat was removed by McGognal who looked just as shocked as she was. Of course in their greens and silvers started to cheer, as did Professor Snape. Solstice turned on the stool to face her father, but Professor Lupin was staring blankly at his plate. 'Probably wondering where he went wrong,' Solstice thought. Slowly slipping off the stool she made her way over to Damien and Thyra who seemed to be saving her seat.  
  
"I knew it!" Damien crowed, hugging Solstice tightly. "We're meant to stick together, through thick and thin."  
  
Where he was sitting James was staring in shock at where the stool was. "He put her in Slytherin?" he asked blankly.  
  
"Aye," Chris replied, looking over at the Slytherins. "I think the bloody hat made a mistake," he grumbled.  
  
Adonis shook his head slowly and looked at his other friends. "No, the hat never makes a mistake which means there is something dark in Solstice…"  
  
"All Solstice does is read books!" James snapped.  
  
"Well either way, the hat knows something that we don't," Cynthia said.  
  
Later after the feast, Remus made his way over to his daughter at the Slytherin table. "Solstice?" he asked softly.  
  
"Yes D…Professor?" she replied.  
  
Smiling a bit, Remus stroked his daughter's hair from her face softly. "Are you alright with this?" he questioned. "Being a Slytherin?"  
  
Nodding her head a bit, getting her hair in her eyes again. "Yes Daddy, I'm alright with it. I have Damien and Thyra with me," she answered. Smiling a bit Remus bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow than," he whispered, "Sweet dreams Sunshine." With that he headed away from the Slytherin table to the one that his son was sitting at.  
  
"Slytherin first years, follow me!" the Prefect ordered as he left the table. Pulling Solstice up with them, the three pre-teens headed off towards their common room. To start the journey of being who they were meant to be. 


End file.
